The Bet
by Kakerot Bardockson
Summary: It starts as a bet when Adam gets tired of a bored Teela hounding him, where it leads takes the two on an adventure of a lifetime. Add a new enemy and secrets revealed as well as A new Princess of Eternia and things are about to get interesting.
1. Chapter 1

/*

THE BET /*

/ NOTE this is the filmation version more or less, usually I let you visualize them in any version but later versions will collide so I am telling you which one is relevant in the story and the 80's cartoon has the best designs for this story./*

I own nothing of He-man, MOTU, or any other incarnation of these characters/*

/*  
/*XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXCHAPTER 1 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX/*

Skeletor had recently had a major loss and was trying to regroup by taking a vacation, this allowed a lot of free time to Eternia's heroes. Too bad for Adam nobody told Teela, it was dinner time and once again she started in on him about his survival skills. She had been on his back all day and finally Adam had enough so he said "I bet I could do just fine for a month, in fact lets bet loser has to do anything the winner wants for a whole day and night."/*

Teela didn't even think it through she always won anyway so she agreed, thinking she would have one day he would submit to whatever torture she called training without complaint. Randor wanted in on this bet, however Marlena told him not to interfere. She instead made a bet that if Adam won he would leave Adam alone about not fighting. Randor asked what he got if Teela won, Adam replied "I will join minor skirmishes and build from there."/*

This shocked all present, even Marlena herself was shocked. The only time she knew him to be so bold was when he was He-man, and even then he didn't have that steel in his voice that only a mother could read. Duncan couldn't believe his ears, Teela must have pushed Adam too far this time, he knew she was bored and antsy but still that was no excuse. Adam however had a plan and besides he was sick of being the fool, if this don't work he will tell his parents he is He-man. He feels bad hiding it from them, though he suspects his mother already knows./*

The next day Adam heads out taking his sword, an ax and 100 feet of rope/paracord along with a meal in a tin and one of his mother's space blankets from Earth. He also dressed in clothes his mother designed denim jeans and jacket with a simple white undershirt and brown boots like what he wore as He-man. He walked for hours in the woods, until he came upon a pond with a stream going through it. Adam began to set up camp thinking this was a great spot, he could hunt and fish, bathe, and the thick pine branches would be great for heating and working with in general. Adam used the space blanket to protect himself from rain in his shelter he fashioned from branches and covered in leaves and moss. Then he sat down to make a bow with some arrows and a spear, once done he found flint and made a fire to fix his supper. Adam had a can of beans and a cantine of juice, he later used to boil water. /*

What Adam didn't know was he was being watched, Teela had followed him thinking he would cheat or get hurt. What she saw however had her shocked, but it was nothing compared to what she saw next. Adam stripped down and went spear fishing in the pond. Teela was so stunned by the sight of her best friend in all his muscle bound glory she nearly fell out of the tree she was hid in. Next thing she knew Adam dove under, when he came back up he had a huge catfish nearly as big as himself on the end of his spear. The water glistened off every muscle as he got out, Teela's jaw dropped and she gasped as she saw he had lost his shorts and his little friend was not that little. Teela however wasn't the only one floored by this sight four others were too. Teela however was the one with the most drool on her chin./*

Teela saw somebody else watching Adam and tried to get to them, however that caused her to get caught by Adam who dove back in the water and ordered her back to the palace, he wasn't really mad but it was embarrassing to say the least. After she left Adam said "Okay Sorceress you can come out now she is gone."/*

Out stepped a confused looking Sorceress, Adam says "I saw Zoar land ten minutes ago while I was fishing, I expected you to come out and say something but I didn't know Teela was here."/*

Teela-na says she wasn't the only one three others were watching you, but fled when you caught her. She came to tell him Grayskull is watching him, so know his actions will decide if it continues to give him the power or more or not at all. Adam was confused by this, but he has gotten used to her giving him very little to work with. Adam thanks her for the warning and asks who had been watching him, all she did was smile and say you will see before she left./*

As Teela got back to the palace she came across a smirking Queen Marlena who asked if she saw Adam, Teela wwas instantly redder than her hair. This only made Marlena's smirk grow and she commented on how Adam had grown since she used to bathe the two together when they were little, Teela now was glowing red and Marlena wondered how she still stood with all her blood in her face and ears like a chuckle she said "You should seduce him, you have my permission."/*

Teela was flabbergasted as the Queen walked off laughing, before turning the corner she said loudly "You should and do it soon, I would like grandbabies before I'm too old to enjoy them."/*

Teela fainted only to wake an hour later in the med bay where her father took her when he saw her collapse. As she arose she saw He-man and her father give the doctor a sack with a plant sticking out the top, it took her a minute to remember it was Fairy Vine a great key ingredient in anti toxins and antivenoms. I was usually only found near the river of time and an oasis in the desert of despair, both places one would seldom go willingly. He-man noticed she stirred and blushed at her gaze, before he bade his leave and ran off. Teela wondered why he blushed, but caught herself comparing him to Adam and wondered if He-man was as big as her best friend. The image of Adam coming out of the water and the sweaty He-man she just saw was to much for her to handle as a drop of blood came out her nose and she fainted again./*

When Teela awoke again it was mid moon, she sat up and gulped saying "Maybe I should sleep with Adam, he is built like He-man after all." to herself. Unfortunately she said that aloud, just then a light came on and the captain of the guard saw Queen Marlena sitting in a chair with an unreadable look upon her face. Teela gulped wondering what the Queen would say since she overheard her comment.*/

*/

NOTES there we go for today guys, I know you hate cliffhangers but I need to rewrite the next scene. Please leave comments or reviews and fave or follow to see what happens. As He-man says UNTIL NEXT TIME. and may I add HAVE A NICE DAY FOLKS


	2. Chapter 2

*/

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx THE BET xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx*/

*/  
*/CHAPTER 2*/

Queen Marlena gave Teela a stern look and says "My son is not a substitute to play out your fantasy, if you want to fuck He-man offer yourself to him, Don't play with my son's heart"*/

Teela starts to say she gave her permission to seduce Adam, but Marlena cuts her off saying"Let's be honest Teela, you are too worried about protocole to do anything without permission. I simply gave you permission to pursue a relationship with him, do it or don't but if you hurt my son I will kick your ass."*/

For the rest of the week Teela thinks on what the Queen said, she also checks on Adam daily. She often found him making new tools or weapons, sometimes he built on to his simple lean to and made a brush hut. The second week Teela watched as he took down a huge tri-horned bore by grabbing it's horns and suplexing it into a bore pit. Teela also noticed a few others watching him, mostly when he bathed or fished with his spear. By the end of the week she saw who, former Queen Balina who Adam didn't like, Lady Damani who she hated, Evil-Lyn who Adam was always nice to, and to her shock The Sorceress who Adam was friends with. Teela thought counting herself that made five women spying on the prince.*/

In reality while Balina and Damani wanted Adam like Teela, the two magic casters had other plans. The Sorceress was there to protect him from evil magic and watch Teela, Evil-Lyn had heard about a potion Balina had got that could turn Adam into her slave. Sure Evil-Lyn is well evil but Adam is always nice to her and has tried to get her to change sides, not for her power but so they could be friends. That is why she decided to protect him from Balina, well that and she saw him come out of the water that first day.*/

As the third week started four of the five women looked on stunned as Adam fought a bear, and ended up throwing it into the water. The bear ran off leaving Adam with a few small scratches. Each woman had her own thoughts on this but in general they all thought move over He-man here comes Adam. The next day Balina was gone, Evil-Lyn caught her and her wizard and threw them in Skeletor's dungeon. She still showed up to watch Adam fish. Little did they know Adam knew they were there, that is why he stopped going totally nude to fish or bathe. */

While Adam was fishing Beastman and Trap-Jaw spotted Teela in a tree, so they shot at her. Teela fell out of the tree and twisted her ankle, she tried to get up but couldn't stand on it. Just as they closed in and Trap-Jaw was about to fire his arm cannon, a spear plugged the barrel and it blew up. Adam charged over slicing the arm off at the shoulder, then power kicked Beastman against a tree and pinned him by the throat with his ax. Grabbing Trap-Jaw's arm he twisted it behind his back in a chicken wing, and slammed him head first into another tree a couple times.*/

Evil-Lyn reveals herself and tells Adam she has a few things to say to the two buffoons, then uses her magic to transport them to Snake Mt. Where she tells Skeletor how Prince Adam made fools of them, needless to say he was not happy with them. Evil-Lyn excuses herself saying she had to attend other matters and left. She re-appeared at Adam's camp, striding over to him she smiled and said as her hand strokes his chest "For a pampered prince you fight quite well, and you have a body that rivals He-man's. Tell me Adam have you ever considered taking a walk on the darkside? I am sure we could have great fun together." */

Adam gulps and places his hand on her cheek and replies "I'm sure we would, and as tempting as you make that sound and believe me I'm tempted, I'll have to pass. Though you could always join the right side, I would see to it you got a full royal pardon if you did." */

Evil-Lyn gasps as she steps back and looks into his eyes, she sees he is being honest with her. Lyn sighs and says "Let me think on it Adam, I just need time." then she leans in and kisses him before transporting away. */

Adam picks up Teela bridal style and carries her back to the palace, she tries to protest but Adam refuses to put her down. Teela thinks It's just like what He-man did when they blew up the Orc gate, He-man didn't let her walk home then either. Teela mentally slapped herself she had to quit comparing Adam and He-man, she just kept doing it for reasons she did not know.*/

Finally back at the palace Teela blushed as Adam carried her to the med bay and gave her to the staff. As he left he said "By the way Teela stop coming to watch me spear fish and bathe."*/

You could have heard a pin drop as he left Teela sat on a bed redder than her hair, while Queen Marlena laughed like a mad woman overhearing him. Teela snapped out of it and said "He knew? I wonder for how long?"*/

That made her blush even more,seeing this the Queen was in tears as she rolled with laughter at Teela. Catching her breath Marlena says "Adam son I dearly hope you win this bet, you only have a week to go."

*/  
Note What did you think? do you remember Queen Balina? If not she was Queen in the episode where He-man didn't remember who he was and had to face Garn in the arena. Please leave a review and if you liked this please fave or follow to be notified when I update, also I am sorry for the short chapter I promise they usually are longer than this UNTIL NEXT TIME...HAVE A NICE DAY!


	3. Chapter 3

*/

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX THE BET XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX*/

WARNING CHARACTER DEATH IN THIS CHAPTER

CHAPTER 3 */

For the remainder of the month Adam relaxes most of the time, he gets a visitor from time to time but that's it. He catches Damani spying on him, or rather she caught him bathing and decided to join him. The busty blond would have caused trouble for the prince had Evil-Lyn not chased her off, and the sight of Adam making a mad rush for his clothes was her reward. The last day Adam broke camp and headed back to the palace, once back he went to the med bay to get checked out. The doctor declared he won the bet by being in better health than when he left.*/

Later he found his mother teasing Teela about Adam saving her and carrying her home bridal style, it didn't help the captain of the guard her father was ribbing her too. Adam informed them he wanted Teela to be his date at the Harvest moon ball in a couple months, when asked why he stated he was going to take a shower and shave. After he left Marlena clasp her hands and said "Teela we are going shopping for a new gown for you to wear to the ball, and before you try to argue I will not let my son's date show up in her uniform or combat attire." */

Randor and Duncan smirked knowing Marlena just wanted an excuse to shop,she was a power shopper of epic levels, they also knew both women would have a new wardrobe by the time they got back. Randor clears his throat and says "Marlena dear why don't you two go this weekend and take Adam, that way they could spend time together and you could also spend time with him."*/

Duncan thought 'yeah and we won't have to spend the day carrying your bags' Marlena smiles and says "That does sound nice, and it will save you two from going with us while we buy new lingerie." */

Teela adds "Adam will love that, maybe we should get swimwear instead then he could buy himself some."*/

Saturday came and Adam escorted both women as they shopped, or in reality they dragged him around to be their pack horse as they shopped. To Teela's shock Adam suggests two beautiful gowns for them, both green and classy. however hers is not just backless but it is low cut and the skirt part is split up both sides to the hip (Green evening gown from Bloodrayne 2). She asked for semitransparent black silk fill in the deep V neck to her navel and in the back, they said they could so the women shopped some more. */

Four hours later they make it to a tavern for lunch, however Adam doesn't order them food, he goes in the kitchen and makes it. Both women are shocked, but their waitress says Adam comes by all the time to cook with the owner. When Adam returned he had a simple pasta dish with ground beef and diced tomatoes with hot peppers in it, Marlena asked what it was and he said "I call it the He-man Power meal, between the meat's protein and the pasta's carbs you get a nice energy boost. The diced tomatoes and chilli peppers gives it a good flavor and nice kick."*/

Marlena says "I see you have visited your sister's friend Inferna again haven't you."*/

When the trio finally got back to the palace they see it had been attacked, King Randor had lead the masters and guards in the defence of the palace but was badly injured. Duncan told them Skeletor attacked with every one of his warriors and an army of robots, they would have lost if Evil-Lyn hadn't showed up to fight off the villains. Unfortunately Skeletor had blasted King Randor with his Havok staff,Evil-Lyn has been trying to help heal him since they drove the villains off.*/

The trio ran to the med bay, only to find Evil-Lyn covered in blood trying her best to help the doctors save King Randor. The doctor told them there was nothing he could Skeletor had blasted a chunk of his heart away, Only Evil-Lyn's magic was keeping him alive. Adam had the room cleared except for himself, his mother and Evil-Lyn. Adam tearing up said "Don't worry Father, despite what everyone thinks about me I'm no coward, I'll make you proud of me."*/

Randor says "I already am my boy, I love you son."*/

Adam says "I have to tell you, I need to show you." Drawing his sword he lifts it high and cries "By the power of Grayskull." */

Lightning flashes as he transforms, bringing his sword down and grabbing the blade he yells "I have the power!" */

He-man takes Randors hand and says"This is my greatest secret, this is why I act the fool and coward please forgive me." */

Randor crying himself says "No son forgive me for misjudging you, you need to be strong for your mother now. Now let me speak with her, you go do what you need to do son."*/

With that He-man changed back to Adam and left to consol the Sorceress,ten minutes later Randor took his last breath as Marlena kissed him goodbye. The Sorceress told Adora who came home as fast as she could get to the portal spot for the Sorceress. Once home she consoled her mother while Adam made arrangements. Four days later they laid Randor to rest in a cryo-casket under the palace. After the funeral Adam packed and announced he was going to get a star orbs and bring him back. Adora asked what star orbs are, Adam says "They are fragments of the star seed, once I get one I'll have Man-At-Arms make a way to track their energy signature and gather enough to bring Father back. It will be a long hard trip, I need you to stay and help Mother, I'll be back as soon as I can sis."*/

*/

NOTE: I hope you like the chapter Please comment or review and tell me what you thought. Sad wasn't it but don't worry death isn't always eternal in fiction I won't be posting over the weekend but I'll try to post early Monday and remember to fave or follow so you'll be notified when I do. UNTIL NEXT TIME...HAVE A NICE WEEKEND FOLKS.


	4. Chapter 4

*/

*/  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX THE BET XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX*/

I OWN NOTHING OF MOTU OR ANY VERSION OF HE-MAN *?

CHAPTER 4 */

*/  
As Adam packed Teela and Queen Marlena came in asking what he was doing. Adam told them the Star Seed had the power to grant any wish, but since He-man destroyed it he would gather fragments called star orbs until he had enough to restore life to his father. Marlena asked if he even knew where to begin. Adam told her Zodak had one, and with it Duncan could make a way to track their energy so he could find them faster. Adora offered to help but Adam said She would be needed if He was gone for a few weeks or months, hinting at their other identities. */

Adam chose to go on this quest as Adam, knowing the Cosmic Enforcers would try to stop him as He-man. What he didn't know was Teela was preparing to go with him. Adam took his Power Sword and locked it away, instead taking the sword and shield Randor had given him. They were made of Eternium and Photonium smelted into a new steel Golden Photonium, the sword looked like the Power Sword only golden. As Adam was taking his stuff to the mini-attack-track Teela stopped him, she told him she was going with him. Adam says "Teela I am grateful for the offer, but this is too dangerous I can't let you come."*/

Teela said "That is why you have to let me go with you, you can't do this alone Adam." */

They argued for twenty minutes before Queen Marlena told them she had enough, Teela would go along but she had to follow Adam's orders without question. Neither one liked that, but Adam decided as dangerous as it was he would act like the real Adam and not the goofball. Since there was two of them now Adam chose his royal Attack-track, it was like the RV of Attack-tracks. It had a Queen sized bed and a two person shower in it, as well as a kitchen area, it was four times as big as a normal Attack-track. About ten minutes into the trip Teela asks "Where are we going?"*/

Adam laughs a sad laugh and says "You really should have asked that before forcing your way on this trip Tee. Well first we go through Chaos Canyon to cross the Sea of Sorrow, then we head from the Screaming Shores to take on the Fire Swamp. From there we make way across the Desert of Despair and to Mt Death where, I will climb to the summit and get a Star orb from Zodak so the real quest can begin. Don't that sound fun, Still want to come?"*/

Teela couldn't help but think 'me and my big mouth, this is insane' but Adam was her best friend and future king, so she swallowed hard and said "I said I was going to keep you safe, and that is what I'm going to do, so you can't change my mind."*/

Teela knew Adam was hurting and couldn't leave him in his time of need, besides despite her protests she loved him even if she couldn't admit it. Soon she noticed which Atack-track they had and became nervous, while the standard track had wall mounted flip down beds Adam's had only one bed. She didn't know what Adam had planed,but she dreaded the idea of having to sleep in her seat. she sighed and said "Well at least you'll be comfortable when we sleep Adam."*/

Adam smiles saying "I think we will Teela, as long as you don't hog all the covers."*/

Teela was gobsmacked as she sputtered "W Wha What!?" */

Adam smiled and said "It's big enough for both of us and you know you always take all the blankets."*/

Teela pouted and said "I do not, and you would never snuggle with me."*/

Adam throws his head back laughing and says "Fine Kitten we can snuggle, but keep your cooties to yourself."*/

That caused Teela to laugh with him before she stuck her tongue out at him, she couldn't believe he remembered her childhood nickname. As evening came upon them they stopped a couple miles from Chaos Canyon. While Teela went to the bathroom to get ready for bed Adam made a couple steaks with mushrooms and onions, then he grabbed a bottle of wine for them to share.*/

After they ate and Adam got ready for bed they were alerted to Shadow beasts attacking. Adam ordered all outer lights on and to activate auto defences, then grabbed his sword and shield. Stepping out Adam saw Beastman and ten Shadow beasts, while Teela used Track's manuel guns to cover him Adam charged the villain. Beastman was stunned seeing the cowardly prince charging fearlessly at him, he was brought out of his stunned state by the impact of the shield into his chest. The villain flew back as he stood he wondered if the prince had eaten ambrosia, that hurt more than he expected it could. Adam kicked a beast sending it into the villain, in Beastman's mind Adam was even stronger than he was a week and a half ago by a great deal. Beastman asked "What happen to make you so strong all of a sudden?"*/

Adam snarled and yelled "You bastards killed my father!" */

It was at this point two things happen. One Adam did a 180 degree arc with his shield sending the Shadow beasts flying. Two Beastman saw it in the prince's eyes,a growing power and an unrelenting rage that scared the hell out of him. Knowing he was in deep trouble the villain called a retreat, leaving a trail of yellow liquid behind him.*/

Adam roared before going back inside, Teela never seeing him like this before found herself worried yet strangely excited by him. The two friends climbed into bed, and to Teela's surprise Adam pulled her into him as soon as they laid down. He even kissed her cheek saying goodnight. That night she had a hot dream of making love to He-man, however it shifted into a funeral for Adam where He-man comforted her. Becoming so distraught she sat up crying for Adam, she then turned to see him shivering beside her. Turns out she did take all the blankets, and he was only in an undershirt and boxers. Teela blushed as she quickly covered him back up, she overheard him mutter in his sleep but ignored it. Teela went back to sleep as Adam dreamed of trials King Grayskull underwent, however in the dreams it was Adam not Grayskull on the trials. Unlike King Grayskull's Adam's dream trials were not just to prove he already had the power, they were a test from King Grayskull to prove he was worthy it would also unlock Adam's true power. The whole time the king had Adam saying "I Have The Power." */

*/  
NOTE: Well folks the quest has started I hope to keep things from getting dull most of the time sorry if some chapters get that way. Teela's childhood nickname Kitten is a reference to The SorceressQueen's story Hellcat, a story I highly recommend. Please leave a comment or review and don't forget to follow or favorite to get notified of updates UNTIL NEXT TIME...HAVE A NICE DAY!


	5. Chapter 5 Chaos Canyon

*/

*/  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX THE BET XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX8/

*/  
CHAPTER 5 */

Teela awoke to find herself held in Adam's strong arms while laying on him, his shirt was a mess where she drooled all over it. She blushed as she tried to get up without disturbing him, however she soon found she couldn't as he held her more firmly. Looking up she saw Adam grinning back at her, with a smirk he said "Sure drool all over me all night, but once I wake up you try to bolt."*/

Teela blushed candy-apple red, Adam let her up and sat up himself. He quickly whipped off his shirt and tossed it into the hamper, he winked at her as he flexed his chest muscles causing his pecs to bounce as he rolled his shoulders. Teela was stunned as he got up and headed to the shower, once he went in the bathroom Teela snapped out of her stupor and changed into her civilian clothes. She wore a white top with a low V-neck and blue tights with her usual boots armbands & armguards, her hair was worn down in a loose braid. Teela smirked and said "Might as well be comfortable, besides Adam bought me this outfit for my birthday so I know he likes it."*/

When Adam came out Teela nearly had her brain fried, he wore his usual boots, belt and armguards but he now wore blue jeans and a black leather vest with no shirt. Adam quickly made them chocolate pancakes with sausage links smothered in maple syrup. Teela moaned as she tore into her food, Adam chuckled at the unladylike way she inhaled her food. He found it funny how she was crazy for chocolate, Teela blushed but didn't slow down. Once finished they headed out for Chaos Canyon.*/

Now there is a reason it's called Chaos Canyon, the canyon was prone to quakes and landslides, it also had many geysers and flaming gas pockets that would shoot out of the ground. To make it worse the natural magnetic field there messed up sensors, so they were useless. Once there Track informed them even it couldn't navigate through the canyon, Adam however said he could on foot and they would just have to keep close. Teela wanted to argue but knew Adam was going to do it, so she would get the first aid ready. */

Adam got out with his sword and shield and began to walk slowly in front of the Attack-track, going slow he watched and listened carefully. Teela was shocked, Adam seemed to know when and where to move. It took her awhile to realize how, he could hear the geyser and gas eruptions build up and he could feel them when he was close with his feet. Teela thought it takes years to get combat awareness skills that honed, where, when and how did Adam who never fights get them. Adam lead them in a zigzag pattern, the twenty mile trip through the canyon was going to take all day and most of the night. */

Teela was confused when Adam stopped two hours before sun down, they had come to a large tree with a stream next to it. Adam began moving small boulders to shield them from rockslides, Teela looked around at this stable oasis in the heart of the chaos. It was then she noticed just how big the boulders were Adam was hauling around, while not sure of exact weight she could tell they were near a ton each and Adam carried them with less and less effort as he went. Teela nearly lost her mind when Adam picked up one she knew had to weigh two tons as he muttered "I have the power." He then lifted it over his head and carried it like he was He-man. */

Once his wall was built Adam went fishing with his spear nailing two Gatorfish (Eternian Alligator Gar), Teela gathered some citrus fruit off the huge tree. So Adam baked the fish using garlic butter and Teela's citric fruit. Teela offered to cook them for him but Adam waved her off saying "No I'll cook them, we don't want poisoned by your awful cooking."*/

Teela pouts but had to admit she can't boil water right, Adam only smiled at her as he cooked the fish. Then he made a couple honey lattes for them to drink with their fish, they ate and Teela was glad Adam had not let her ruin this tasty dish. As Adam cleaned up Teela wondered if she was just getting in the way, it seemed she just made more work for him. She was about to voice her concern when she saw Adam smiling at her, for some reason she blushed under her best friends gaze. Adam said "Teela why don't you go ahead and get ready for bed, I'll be in in a couple minutes."*/

That night Teela once again had dreams of a muscular blond, this time it was her wedding. Everything was white and golden, her bridesmaids wore golden dresses trimmed in white lace ( Think a white version of LUlu's dress in Final Fantasy X), while the men wore white tuxedos with golden shirts. Teela's dress looked like white straps woven diagonally down to her mid thigh where it opened up in the front and flowed into a long train, the bustier part was lined with golden hair like feathers and the vale resembled a hawk or falcon. Her bouquet was white and yellow roses. As she turned she saw her husband to be, she was confused as the right half was Adam and the left was He-man. As he said his wedding vows he sounded as the two spoke in unison, this brought a warmth to her very soul. */

Waking up she saw she once again stole the covers, as she began to cover the shivering prince she heard him mumble in his sleep. Listening carefully she heard him say "Teela I'm sorry I didn't tell you...(incoherent mumbles)...I love you Teela... I always will...marry me." */

Teela gasp at what she heard, not believing her ears. She wanted to wake him and talk about what he said, but knew it would only cost him much needed sleep. She decided to let it wait until morning, she laid back down spending hours thinking on it before falling asleep. In the morning she awoke to find Adam was already leading Attack-track through the canyon, he had left her waffles with bacon and sausage to go with a fresh pot of coffee. After eating she watched Adam guide them out of the canyon. */

As they exit the canyon they are greeted by Triclops and his robot, he ordered them to capture the heroic couple. That didn't work to well as Adam cut and bashed robots with his sword and shield, Attack-track laid down cover fire as Teela charged in to fight using her snake staff. The villain was stunned Adam the cowardly prince was a beast, he was wrecking the robots like they were nothing. Unfortunately it looked like our heroes were about to be overran by sheer numbers. */

NOTE: sorry guys I have to end the chapter there, but if somebody can make a cool suggestion as to how Adam and teela can escape I'll use it if I like it and it makes sense. I have to thank everyone who has favored, followed or reviewed this so far. I hope this gets a lot more of all three. If you have a favorite hero/villain you want to see let me know and if I can I'll add them . UNTIL NEXT TIME...HAVE A NICE DAY FOLKS. */

*/


	6. Chapter 6 Sea of Sorrow

*/

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX THE BET XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX */

*/  
Chapter 11 */

*/  
All hope looked lost as Triclops' robots had Adam and Teela surrounded, Adam grin however as he threw a boulder at a large group. The bolder hit the ground hard causing several gas pockets to vent, Adam ordered Track to shoot into the venting gas. This caused multiple explosions, Adam dove on Teela pinning her down as more gas vented into explosions. Rock and shrapnel rained down while all hell broke loose, by the end only a couple robots were even semi functional. Triclops was sputtering "WHA WHA WHAT HAPPEN?" */

Adam charged over decking him says "Methane gas is highly combustible dummy!" */

Then Adam fell to the ground, Teela noticed several pieces of shrapnel in his back and legs. Helping him to the Attack-track and to the bed was first priority, second was removing the shrapnel and treating his wounds. In the meantime Track went on for Waterdeep, a fishing village on the Sea of Sorrow and home to an Earth man named Norville Rogers. Norville and his dog got sent into space by accident and crash landed on Eternia last year, sadly the dog died of old age a month ago. Cringer had gone to the funeral and said a few kind words, since then the tiger has visited many times. */

Teela tries to scold Adam for being reckless, but he waves it off saying at least they won and she didn't get hurt. It was then Teela realized Adam had thrown himself on her to protect her, once again she had been troublesome for him. Adam seeing her look knew she blamed herself for his wounds, and commented that if she hadn't been there to help him he could have bled out and died. He then thanked her for saving his life, Teela felt better giving him a smile she said "Thanks Adam, but you saved me first." */

Adam smiled and replied "But Teela that is what friends do." */

Once at Waterdeep they load up on supplies ,and Track does a water conversion so they can go on the sea. Before leaving Adam goes to see Norville only to find Cringer with him, the two were eating fish. Norville was the first to notice Adam, and came over to give his condolences for the King. Adam thanked him and the two spoke for a while before Adam had to go, as he was leaving Norville said "Like take care man, and if you need me just call." */

Track headed out across the sea, the tracks had became paddle wheel styled and pontoons had inflated under it allowing it to drive on water. The first day was mostly boring, a few sea monster attacks but Track managed to run them off fairly easily. That evening a huge storm hit, waves crashed into Track. Had it been a normal sized Attack-track it surly would have sank, it still rocked as lightning and thunder crashed all around. Inside Teela had wrapped up in a blanket with Adam and they watched as the storm raged.*/

As they sat there a huge bolt of lightning struck right next to them and the thunder shook Track fiercely, this caused Teela to jump into Adam's lap. He just held her and rubbed her back to calm her down, he even gave her a smile. Teela couldn't help but think Adam was acting so different on this trip, having confidence would be fine surly it was so she wouldn't be so scared. Then she thought, 'but it's more than that, he is stronger than anybody she ever met except He-man and he had skills she didn't think he possessed'. Adam seemed happy to just comfort her so she snuggled into his chest with a grin on her face, however Adam was not enjoying himself or maybe he was and that was the problem. Teela was unknowingly grinding on his lap causing great frustration, as he tried to avoid a rather large subject from popping up and being discussed at great length. Luckily the storm broke an hour later, so they got up and ate before going to bed.*/

That night Adam had a nightmare, he told Teela his secret and asked her to marry him only for her to reject him. Teela awoke to Adam crying in his sleep begging her not to leave him, and repeatedly telling her he loved her all while holding onto her for dear life. Teela thought it had to be the loss of his father causing him to fear everyone he loved leaving him, in part that could have been true but she overlooked his declaration of love for her again. Teela laid back down snuggling up to him, as much as she enjoyed it she wish Adam's flashlight wasn't poking her in the butt.*/

When they awoke in the morning Track informed them Mer-man and Clawful were attacking with their people, Adam sprang from the bed ordering Track to activate all emergency defence protocols. Teela noticed she didn't see Adam's flashlight in the bed as she jumped up and hopped on a Skysled to give aerial support, spotting a nearby island she guided Track to it so they could defend themselves better. The onslaught of seafolk was becoming more and more troublesome as Adam cut down another group of sea-warriors, Thankfully they hit dry land Adam had Track dop War-cat a robotic lion cybercat substitute for Battlecat Man-At-Arms had made. The fearless cat pounced on the sea-warriors sending them flying, as Adam made his way toward Mer-man. */

As soon as Adam reached Mer-man the villain swung his trident at the noble warrior, Adam dodged and bisected Mereman with a swing of his sword. The Villain fell and Clawful called a full retreat, too bad Teela shot his large claw off as he ran into the sea. Adam collapsed on the beach to catch his breath, when Teela landed he smiled at her and says" Well Teela how do you feel about a fish fry before we head out?" gesturing to all the fallen sea folk.*/

Teela yelled "Adam" in a scolding yet playful manner, the two laughed before they headed out once more to the Screaming Shores. That evening a large whale surfaced with a blond mermaid on it's back wearing a crown, she reminded Adam of Meremista. She announces herself as Queen Atalantia, the new ruler of the seafolk. She thanked them for defeating Mer-man and freeing her people from his evil rule. She went on to promise their safety on their trip across the sea, she even gave Adam a device to call her should he need help. Adam thanked her giving her an invite to the palace any time she wants. Before leaving she promised to visit and secure a peace treaty with them. */

That night Adam and Teela sat on top of Attack-track and looked at the stars and twin full moons, Adam had brought up a bottle of champagne and some chocolate covered strawberries for them while they listened to the Earth song Paradise by Mike Reno. Watching the moons rise in that romantic atmosphere was almost too much for Teela, However by the time they finished off their snack Teela was done in. She turned to see Adam smiling at her as he held an arm around her, in that moment she broke and latched onto his lips with her own. */

NOTE so who saw Teela and Adam kissing and what happens next? Find out tomorrow same He-man time same He-man channel (LOL sorry had to do it) Please leave a review and tell me what you liked or didn't like as well as any suggestions to improve the story. UNTIL NEXT TIME...HAVE A NICE DAY FOLKS! */

*/


	7. Chapter 7 Screaming Shores to Fire Swamp

*/

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX THE BET XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX */

*/  
Chapter 7 Screaming shores to Fire Swamp */

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF MOTU, THE PRINCESS BRIDE, DC COMICS or Any other referenced characters or places. */

The next morning Adam and Teela awoke with a monster hangovers, they were made worse by two fact. One they slept nude, and two Reela couldn't stand up. Once they saw the state the sheets were in they knew what happen, both tried to apologize feeling they took advantage of their friend. Teela however remembered the kiss, and pinning Adam down to make out with him. Adam fixed Teela a hot bath, then he carried her and put her in it to soak the soreness away. Returning he cleaned up the sheets and put on fresh ones. Adam goes for a swim to clean off, then went to make breakfast and a pot of coffee. */

By the time he was done Teela came hobbling out in a blue bikini with white Daisy Dukes, Adam had put on short black shorts. The two ate in silence, until Adam said "I'm sorry Tee, I don't know what happen. I mean we know what happen but ..." */

Teela says "Adam I know, and it was my fault. I started it with the kiss and it just got out of control." */

Adam says "Well there is only one thing to do." */

Teela asks "Are you going to relieve me of my post?" */

Adam says "Well it might be hard to do as Princess, Teela I want to marry you." */

Teela was in shock, she never expected Adam to say that. Fire her maybe, transfer her to a remote outpost more likely, but take her as his wife, no way. She sat there confused for what seemed like forever, finally snapping out of it when they reached the Screaming Shores. It was called that due to all the stone faces etched into cliff walls, and the sounds that came out of the caves that made mouths in the faces as the air escaped them. Being so close to a volcanic bed seawater was tuned to steam and sent out the caves making them howl constantly. */

Attack-track converted back to land mode as they land. Soon they were on their way along the shoreline looking for a place to go up, they needed to hurry so they didn't get caught by the tide coming in. Twenty minutes later Queen Marlena calls asking how things are going, to Teela's horror Adam tells his mother once the quest is over there is going to be a wedding. Teela yells "Adam don't tell her that we don't even know if I am pregnant yet, not to mention who says I would say yes if I was and you did asked." */

Marlena and Man-At Arms both in a very firm voice asked "What happened and what's this about Teela being pregnant, and what wedding?" */

The two parents beamed at their kids saying "Don't worry we will take care of everything, this will be the grandest wedding in thirty years. "*/

Adam says "Mother how long have you been planning this wedding?" */

Marlena laughs saying "Ever since you asked her when you were five and she said yes." */

Duncan says "This is by far the longest engagement in history twenty three years in the making." */

Teela wanted to argue but knew it would be useless, besides she did love Adam it was just her feeling for He-man that made her unsure. The young couple blushed as the Queen teased them, Adam was glad his mentor wasn't upset with him for taking Teela's virginity. Thankfully they found a way up the cliff and ended the call. Teela turned to Adam and said "I'm glad to get away from this creepy shoreline, those rock faces give me the willies. Say Adam why did you tell them, I mean we don't even know if I'm pregnant. I don't want either of us to throw away everything on a drunken mistake." */

Adam sighed and said "Teela I love you, always have always will. Losing my father made me realize I hide so much from the people I love, if I don't stop it I could lose them without them knowing how much I do care. Besides that our parents already decided years ago on us being together." */

Teela chuckled saying "I guess they did, but I should tell you while I do love you Adam I also love He-man. I'm going to need a little time to sort out my feelings, I hope you can understand."*/

Adam gives a sad smile saying "I understand, just let me know before the wedding, if you choose He-man I'll make sure he is there and ready." */

Teela asks "What if he doesn't want to marry me?" */

Adam says "That's not possible." */

Teela remembered her dream wedding with the half Adam ahlf He-man groom and blushed, However a stench broke her out of her fantasies. Stinkor had stirred up a herd of Trinos (Three horned rhinos), they were stampeding towards Attack-track. The stampede knocked over Track, rolling it twice before it ended up on it's side. Lucky for the newly engaged couple they had been wearing their seatbelts and were unharmed. Adam got out helping Teela get to the ground safely, then to her shock he grabbed track and turned it upright with his bare hands. Stinkor saw this and ran, he heard the prince got strong but this was unreal. Adam however caught him and cut the hoses to his gas mask, forcing the Villain to deal with his own foul stench. */

When Adam returned to Teela's side she noticed the seams of his shirt had ripped, most likely when his muscles flexed as he set the Attack-track up. She pulled the loose cloth off him and couldn't help but blush looking at his sculpted physique. Adam smiled seeing this and started to bounce his pectoral muscles, the look on Teela's face was more than he could handle and he began to laugh. Teela hearing him blushed so far beyond anything red could hope to be it wasn't funny, except to Adam who was now laughing so hard he was in tears. */

After they calmed down and got back on their way Teela thought about how strong Adam is, she thought of all she saw him do. Those boulders even her father's nine foot tall lab assistant Cambros would have trouble lifting and packing those, Attack-track weighed four ton and this one was four or five times that. Adam was stronger than all three of her giant friends combined, he might even be as strong as He-man. This brought another thought to her mind. If Adam is this skilled and strong why has he run from battle, he didn't used to. when did he start, right after He-man first showed up. Did that mean something, she didn't know but it gave her something to think on.*/

An hour later they got to the Fire Swamp, Adam suggested stopping for the night since it was too dangerous to travel across at night. Adam made a couple lobster he caught that morning along with some carrots and potatoes. As they ate Teela kept thinking on just how powerful he really is, soon she decided to drop it for now and wait until this was over to speak with him about it.*/

*/  
NOTE: Sorry folks that is it for today and sorry I'm running late on posting today. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. PLEASE leave a comment or review I don't mind flames as long as it's constructive criticism and not just being mean. remember to fave or follow to be notified of the next update UNTIL NEXT TIME ... HAVE A NICE DAY FOLKS. */

*/


	8. Chapter 8 Fire Swamp

*/

*/  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX THE BET XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX */

*/  
CHAPTER 8 THE FIRE SWAMP */

*/  
That night the couple took shifts keeping watch, as they didn't want to be caught with their pants down again. While Adam kept watch Teela lay in bed thinking. Sure she loved Adam, but He-man had saved her so many times and looked so good doing it. Then you add the fact she missed him laying beside her, and she was even more confused. Knowing she would have to take watch in a couple hours she opted to go to sleep, something she did as soon as her head hit her pillow. */

Teela found herself dreaming of the time she fell into the pit around Grayskull, and thought of He-man saving her. She was stunned to see Adam in a white He-man outfit climb down to rescue her, seeing him like that gave her goosebumps. When he spoke it really messed her up, he would flash becoming He-man with each word. Teela awoke to the smell of coffee and pancakes, looking around she saw Adam enter with a breakfast tray. Smiling Adam said "Breakfast is served Princess Teela" as he sat it on her lap. */

Teela smiled as he uncovered the tray revealing chocolate pancakes and Adam's special blend of coffee with chocolate sweetening. Adam always teased her about her chocolate addiction, but he used it to his advantage since they were kids. Teela knew he was trying to show how much he loved her , however she just realized he didn't wake her for her shift. She was about to scold him when he cut a chocolate dipped banana onto her pancakes , one bite and she could say anything to him. Once she finished eating she bowed her head and said "Thank you Prince Adam, you will make someone a wonderful wife." */

Adam chuckled and said "Well one of us should be able to cook without giving us food poisoning."*/

Teela huffed then started laughing, remembering chef Pierre banning her from his kitchen years ago. After she got up and dressed Adam explained they had two choices, one they could be beat half to death for three days nonstop going around in Track, or they could go across the swamp and meet him in three days at the village on the other side. Teela voted to meet in three days , sure the fire swamp was basically a semi cooled lava bed with an obsidian shell that released fiery volcanic gas bursts. It was still better than three days and nights over rough terrain that beat them half to death nonstop, So Adam sent Attack-track around via auto-pilot while he lead Teela ridding War-Cat. Teela asked "Why do I have to ride War-Cat?" */

Adam said "A couple reasons one your boots have heels that could break this obsidian shell and get you killed, second you have no real traction with those boots so you could slip and get hurt or worse, third I love you and you may be carrying my baby and I'll be damned if either of you get hurt on my watch." */

Teela blushed and said "Fine but I want to give him a new name War-Cat is too much like Battlecat, how about Gold-Leo since he is a golden lion." */

Adam gave her a smile and nod, before drawing his sword and shield to lead them across the Fire Swamp. As he walked Gold-Leo followed like he was stalking prey. The big heavy robotic cat stepped lightly on his huge paws with great care and skill, Teela watched Adam as he almost danced around to avoid weak spots in the glass shell and bursts of fire and lava spurts. Adam was glad his mother had him trained in ballet when he was young, it gave him the ability to move light on his feet and flexibility to do it quickly. Adam did have one mishap though, a lava spurt shot up unexpectedly and had he not blocked it with his shield the Corridite would have destroyed his face. */

When noon came around Adam found a large stone platform for them to stop and rest on, Teela made them some sandwiches so they could eat something. Adam thanked her knowing she made great sandwiches, since that was all she could make. Maybe it was because he was tired or just hungry but these PB And J's were great, Teela had mixed the peanut butter and jelly before putting it on the bread. She even used blackberry jelly his favorite, Teela couln't help but grin as she saw a smile on Adam's face as he ate. As they got ready to leave a lava spurt shot Corridite at Adam again before he had picked up his shield, so he used his sword. To Teela's shock he was fast enough to block it, however once again the Corridite stuck. This time leaving a crystal imbedded in the sword like Adora's only his was red and had a sun/star pattern. */

Adam helped Teela back on Gold-Leo and they took off, the rest of the trip wasn't too bad. Once out they both rode to the nearby village of Elfsong, where they would meet up with Attack-track. Adam got them a room at the Purple Wyvern Inn, it was not until they got in their room Teela noticed tiny burn marks in Adam's clothes. Upon closer inspection she discovered he had tiny shards of Corridite crystal under his skin, most likely from those two times it nearly hit him. Adam told her don't worry they were fine, besides he figured there were hundred if not thousands of shards no bigger than a grain of salt in his skin or under it. They decided to get cleaned up and explore the village. */

As they walked around they find former Queen Balina and her companion Kiladar, they were causing trouble while her new army were waiting her orders to attack. As the villainous duo see our heroic couple Balina starts to order her blue partner to signal the army, however Adam is there in a flash with his sword at the Gar's throat. Kiladar gulps raising his hands to surrender, while Teela tackles Balina. The two women face off in one hell of a cat fight, Adam locks Kiladar in a stockade and watches the brouhaha. */

What started as a classic chick fight soon evolved into a real hardcore fight. Balina threw a few good punches and was bruital with whatever she could use as a weapon, however Teela either blocked or dodged her attacks and countered with vicious punches and kicks. Teela lets Balina wear herself out wasting energy on huge slow attacks, while she makes strategic punches or kicks to weak points. Soon Balina is sucking air out of breath, at this point Teela kicks her in the gut and suplexes her. Rolling up into the mount position Teela unloads several hook punches and bounces Balina's head off the ground. Then she grabs her by the hair and forces her into the stockade next to her friend.*/

Adam walks over smiling and kisses Teela in the forehead and says "I see Mom gave you a few pointers, are you hurt anywhere? I can't have the future Queen of Eternia in pain, it just wouldn't do." */

Teela kisses Adam and says "I'm tougher than you think tough guy, and as unlikely as it is I may still chose He-man...but I doubt it." */

She kissed him once more, making Adam's heart nearly burst out his chest. The two then went to find the village leader, who turned out to be Berret a former palace guard and friend of their fathers'. Barret agreed to keep the two villains locked up, he even had the Village doctor look over Teela since she could be pregnant. The doctor checked her thoroughly and told them she was fine and according to his results not pregnant. That took a lot off their minds, but it also made them a little sad too. The couple thanked him then went to call the palace. */

When they called the palace Marlena asked how things were going, they told her Teela wasn't pregnant but Elfsong would be attacked in three days. Adam informed her he had learned that from Balina's partner Kiladar, her army would attack in three days if they got no signal or saw her. Marlena said she would get Duncan and they would call in favors from friend in the area, but she recommended fortifying the town and mobilize whatever troops they could. She ended it wishing them the best of luck, as she rushed to line up allies for them. */

*/  
NOTE: As you can see Teela is coming around seeing Adam as more than just her goofy friend. Who liked the fight Teela had with Balina? From what I read Balina is skilled with weapons but I couldn't find anything about unarmed so I didn't give her a lot of skill there, if I'm wrong somebody please tell me. I know many of you probably wanted Teela to be pregnant, all I got to say is good things come to those who wait. UNTIL NEXT TIME...HAVE A NICE DAY FOLKS! */

*/


	9. Chapter 9 Desert of Despair

*/

*/  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX THE BET XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX */

*/  
CHAPTER 9 Desert of Despair */

Adam and Teela were glad the village had a sturdy fortress style wall around it re-enforced by stone and steel, Barret it's leader had insisted on strong defences. Since many in the town are former soldiers it only made sense to protect the town from raiders. Barret himself was as big as King Garn and very strong, he was Balina's cousin and had a mechanical right hand that transformed into varied weapons. What stood out the most was his thick beard and mohawk hair, Queen Marlena gave him the nickname 'Mr. T' (RIP) since he looked like the legendary actor from Earth. */

The couple helped Barret gather villagers to defend the town, soon finding there wasn't a family without a vet in it. Barret informs them many of the founders are exmilitary, Elfsong was made so they could live in peace, but be gathered quickly if needed. As Adam looked around he noticed this village had people from all over Eternia of all races. Barret explained the town use to be called 'Conkram', as in they they dare you to try to conquer them because they will cram your army up your you know what. It has been less than a year since the name change, Adam laughed saying he bet they could do it too. */

The next day Syclone, Fisto, Roboto, and Extendor showed up with Attack-track arriving six hours later, and a whole day early. Once in the village Barret directed it to a charging and refueling station, he knew it would also be in need of repairs so he sent a crew to fix it. Evil-Lyn showed up with Orko that evening, Balina nearly messed herself seeing the witch. Killagor did mess himself, Evil-Lyn had threatened the next time she saw him she would feed him to her abyssal cougar 'Abygail' . Lyn smiled as she watched the blue man tremble in fear of her wrath. */

The next day at sun up the army attacked, they turned out to be orcs. The attack was swift, brutal , and without mercy, Too bad they were so unorganized. What could have been a long siege was over in half an hour. The heroes that came to help were on the wall laying down suppression fire and helping defend the walls, Teela lead some flyers on her skysled to launch an aerial attack. Everyone was stunned when a boulder from an orc catapult nearly hit Balina, however Adam stepped in and punched it back at them yelling "I have the power!" */

Teela realized Adam had been muttering that alot since their trip began, the lightening dancing between his eyes when he said it was new though. Balina was shocked even further when Adam released her from the stockade, she immediately ordered the Orcs to withdraw. Kissing Adam on the cheek she thanked him, before Killagor used his magic to transport them away. Evil-Lyn walked over and said she would see them later before she too Kissed Adam's cheek goodbye, then she opened a portal for the heroes to go home and Orko hugged Teela bye as they left. */

An hour later the couple headed out to cross the Desert of Despair, Barret had resupplied them and made sure they had plenty of water. One thing they could say about the desert, it was boring as hell. This was going to be three or four days of absolutely nothing, Teela had decided to use this time to figure out how Adam was so strong. It started as a joke like game with Adam jokingly saying he has been working out more, to a serious Teela asking He-man had somehow taught him the secret of his great strength. Adam quickly laughed that idea off, but internally wondering if Grayskull was letting it's power bleed over into Adam more than usual. Adam said "I bet it's the coradite in my sword and shield, along with the shards under my skin." */

Teela thought for a minute and agreed it did make sense, but he was strong before that happen. Adam groaned trying to come up with something, Lucky for him by that time the sun was setting and they came across the Ram Temple. Attack-track informed them they needed to stop for a while so his engine could cool, they parked next to the temple. As they sat there they saw Evil-Lyn appear in a doorway with The Faceless One(TFO), they were talking then she kissed his cheek(?) and turned seeing them. She smiled and waved them over introducing The Faceless One as her father, Adam mentioned it was nice to see her smiling more. Adam told TFO he was glad Lyn had become good then asked if her mother was as stunning as she was. TFO laughed saying "Lyn's mother was the most beautiful woman I ever saw until Lyn grew up and started smiling a lot." */

By the way that was said they knew he meant just recently, Lyn herself felt bad she had wasted so much time in the service of evil. Adam however snapped her out of it giving her a hug and kiss on the forehead saying he was happy they could be friends now, Teela added she wanted Lyn to be a bridesmaid at her wedding. Lyn agreed asking who she would marry, finding out it was Adam left a sour taste in her mouth but she was still happy for them. TFO invites them to spend the night, as thanks Adam offers to make dinner and Lyn says she will help. Everyone is glad Teela and the ancient sorcerer didn't prepare the meal, neither one could boil water without burning it. */

While the four ate dinner they learned TFO did have a face, it was just a mask of illusion that made it look as though he didn't. When he ate you could see it flicker as he took a bite, allowing him to eat normally. After dinner Adam drew a picture of Lyn and her father, so it could be magically cloned and they both could have one. As he drew he chatted with TFO about Lyn as a little girl. The father bragged saying how cute and smart she was, he even hinted at getting Adam to consider becoming his son in law. The two women mostly talked about them going skinny dipping with Adam soon. */

Adam had just finished the picture when the walls started to shake, Evil-Lyn used her viewing globe to see the Snakemen and King Hiss were attacking. The young couple offered to help defend the temple, so TFO gave Adam the Ram Armor. The Ram Armor was an egyption looking armor with a Ram theme, TFO placed the Ram Stone in a slot in the chestplate. This shocked everyone including Lyn, She made a battle outfit like her own for Teela. Teela was grateful since it would be far better than fighting in civilian clothes, Lyn even made a sword and shield for the bride to be to use. As they headed out TFO said to Adam "You won't be as powerful as He-man but it should be enough my young friend." */

As the four step out of the temple they saw King Hiss and his snakemen, the evil king gulped seeing them. With Adam's new tan he thought he was He-man empowered by the Ram Stone, that scared the viper more than he would admit. Hiss sent General Ratlor to make the first strike, Adam simply cut his head off when he did strike. The father daughter duo sent a wave of frost at the villains, this gave Teela a chance to get to Attack-track and activate the weapons. Teela proceeded to lay down cover fire, while Adam charged through slicing and dicing the enemy forces. Getting to Hiss Adam took off his arm snakes and then his main head and lastly the shoulder snakes. The remaining Snakemen turned tail and ran, while the sorcery family fired magic blasts at them. */

Once back inside TFO and Lyn thanked them, the couple waved it off saying that is what friends do. That night Teela dreamed of growing up with He-man instead of Adam, the dream memory that hit her the hardest was the time Queen Marlena caught them kissing when they were twelve. Teela wanted to know what a kiss was like, and Adam had offered to kiss her like his father kissed his mother sometimes. The Queen wasn't really mad at them she had just said they needed to watch where they put their hands. Teela smiled as she watched her and Adam kiss, but the kiss she shared with He-man wasn't quite as good. It felt the exact same, even the technique was the same. Then she dreamed of the future where her and Adam had a little girl, they named her Marleen-Na after their mothers The Queen Marlena and The Sorceress of Grayskull Teela-Na. with that Teela sat straight up with her hand on her chest and said "Teela-Na mother is that your name?" */

In Castle Grayskull the sleeping Sorceress bolted up with a gasp, a lone tear in her eye as she said "Yes my dear daughter." */

Teela-Na then got up to contact Duncan and let him know Teela has awoken her powers, then she realized this could mean the end for her. Weather that end was just her time at Grayskull or an end of her she did not know yet.*/

*/  
NOTE: Sorry for not posting sooner life got in the way. I hope you enjoyed the chapter And will leave a review. I was asked if Adam got protection from Grayskull like He-man since he recovers fast from wounds and the answer is not really Adam is finding his own power like King Grayskull did. All these insane feats of strength are Adam's own power awakening as King Grayskull guides him to discover his own power. Who guessed Teela would have discovered the Sorceress was her mother like that, not to mention being so close to figuring out Adam's secret. As always Please fave or Follow and leave a review or comment UNTIL NEXT TIME ...HAVE A NICE DAY FOLKS! */

*/


	10. Chapter 10 Mt Death and Return of Randor

*/

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX THE BET XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX */

*/  
NOTE: Sorry I didn't update but once last week life happen, I'm back and will try to update daily again during the week.*/

*/  
CHAPTER 10 Mt. Death and Return of the King */

The next morning Teela awoke to find Adam with breakfast tray in hand, he was bringing her Sausage and eggs with toast and coffee. Teela smiled as she once again got breakfast in bed, she thought if she knew Adam was going to treat her like that she would have hooked up with him before she even met He-man. Adam kissed her forehead and said Track was already an hour into the days trip, and he had a bubble bath ready for her. As Adam left to head back to the main cab Teela said "Hey Adam, I made my choice and it's you." */

Adam smiles as he turns back and says "I'm glad Tee, you will make a great princess and an even better queen." */

Teela smiles and says "I may need to live with my mother The Sorceress of Grayskull for a while." */

Adam says "I would never stop you Teela, if need be we would move the palace to be around Grayskull." */

Teela was shocked Adam would do that, so much so she almost missed he wasn't shocked at her reveal of who her mother was. It was like he already knew, but how could he and if he did why didn't he tell her. Adam walked out as she ate and became lost in her thoughts, after she quickly ate she got in her bubble bath. The hot soapy water eased her tired sore muscles, listening to some slow jazz Teela felt relaxed as she wondered how her mother would feel about her and Adam. It was then she remembered her mother had been at the lake and watched Adam, hopefully missing that first few days he came out of the water naked. That thought had her blush beet red, but then wondered why she was watching Adam. */

Teela joined Adam in the cab wearing her powder blue string bikini, this had the desired effect on Adam. Too bad for her Adam had the roof open and was sunbathing in a little He-man design like speedo, this had her almost call him He-man a couple times as they soaked up the sun. The trip took most of the day and they ran into behemoth sand crabs a couple times, Attack-track's auto defences were enough to send them packing though. They came out of the desert just before dusk, Adam decided to camp and head up Mt Death in the morning. */

That night the couple cuddled together as they slept, sharing a dream Teela watched as Adam transformed into He-man for the first time. What really bothered them was Teela was the Sorceress of Grayskull, and her mother wore a crown fit for a queen while standing beside a long haired He-man wearing a crown himself. It was then the King He-man spoke and said "Welcome to the dreamscape, I am King Grayskull a direct ancestor of your's Adam. This is the third Sorceress of Grayskull Teela-Na, your mother Teela. We are here to tell you decide your fate and ours, with the power of the seven Star Orbs you can save us or condemn us." */

Adam asked "What do you mean?" */

Teela-Na answered "When you two accept your full power we will fade away, my days as Sorceress are coming to an end since Teela's powers have awakened and Adam will be the new King Grayskull." */

The young couple look at each other and say in unison "We refuse to let that happen, we will save you no matter what."*/

Grayskull smiles and says "You just did, I will be reborn and Teela-Na will remain the Sorceress for a few thousand more years. Just do me a favor and name your first son Gray." */

The two wake up holding each other as tears ran down their cheeks. After breakfast Adam told Teela to wait in track for him to return, he then began to climb Mt Death. It was called that due to 99.9% of the people who tried to climb it died. Teela wanted to follow him but a portal appeared and Lyn informed her the Queen and Sorceress wanted her now, so Teela followed her through to Grayskull. Once there the four women watched the viewing mirror as it showed Adam's climb. Lyn was shocked when the Sorceress embraced Teela saying her future son in law would make it no problem, she was further shocked when Adam punched hand holds into the hard stone cliffs of the mountain. She knew as He-man he could do that but as Adam she had no idea. */

They continued to watch Adam ascend through many hardships, between the thin cold air and the snow and ice he ran into he should have been forced back. Adam however refused to back down and pressed on chanting "I have the power." over and over to himself. Teela asked why he did that and King Grayskull responded "It is the same chant I spoke when I realized my power, Adam no longer needs my power to be He-man for he is He-man on his own. I however will lend him my power until I am conceived anew, then it will be the power left in this castle that will be gained." */

Adam practically flew up the mountain at the rate he climbed, by noon he reached the summit. There was a house built half hanging over the side on stilts, Zodak was surprised when Adam not He-man knocked on his door. Zodak was equal parts shocked and terrified when Adam punched him so hard he flew through his solid oak wall, after he had revealed it to be another test of the Enforcers to see if he was still worthy of the power. As Zodak started to get up Adam roared grabbing his ankle and starts slamming him repeatedly into the ground. Adam yelled "You son of a bitch! You call killing my father a test, I'll make you all pay for this...(Sneering he adds) starting with you!" */

For the next hour Adam pummeled Zodak, smashing him through walls powerbombing him through tables, the sofa, his bed, and into the cast iron bath tub. Adam had wrecked the whole house before he left a half dead Zodak laying in his tub, Adam picks up the Star Orb and walks out. Adam turns with a growl and lets out a primal scream of "I HAVE THE POWER!" then he shoves the house off the cliff, lucky for Zodak the Cosmic Enforcers beamed him to their med bay saving his life. At the Enforcers base they all could see the result of the fight and knew they done fucked up, even the council was aware Adam did it without using the power of Grayskull. */

Once at the bottom of Mt Death a portal open for Adam and Attack-track, the two entered to find themselves in front of Castle Grayskull. The Sorceress told him all he needed was the one star orb to bring back his father, so he clutched it firmly and wished with all his heart. Randor awoke moments later, as the orb turned to amber losing it's power. Randor looks up at him and says "So who stands before me now my son Adam or my son He-man?" */

Adam cries smiling and says "It's just me father, I missed you so much." */

The two embrace in a hug as the women around them cry, Teela then says "Wait is He-man Adam's twin?" */

Everyone laughs and Adam says "Come on Tee you know I am He-man, don't tell me you thought it was just a dream." */

Teela chuckles and says "Yeah I did, I have been having weird...Wait a minute YOU ARE HE-MAN." */

NOTE: I think we will leave it there for today, sorry again about leaving you without an update for so long. Don't think this ride is over yet there is more yet to come. I do have a question though should I up the rating and add a lemon or just allude to one happening. PLEASE COMMENT YOUR OPINION IN THE REVIEWS, I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW. as always all reviews will be appreciated and please fave or follow to be notified of the next update. UNTIL NEXT TIME ... HAVE A NICE DAY!


	11. Chapter 11 Bonds

*/

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX THE BET XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX */

*/

CHAPTER 11 Bonds */

Adam chuckled saying "Yes Teela I am He-man. Now about those weird dreams?" */

Teela says "If you're He-man they make sense now, I kept dreaming you and He-man were one person or exchangeable." */

Marlena says "Sounds like you knew the truth, but you couldn't accept it, classic case of denial." */

Randor says "Don't feel bad I am still having trouble getting my head wrapped around the fact I scolded He-man for being a coward." */

Lyn laughs adding "At least you don't have admit the pampered prince beat you almost daily for years like clockwork." */

Everyone was laughing at that until the walls shook, Skeletor and his goon squad had attacked. Marlena tossed Adam his Power Sword as he drew his sword, crossing the two he called forwarth the power of Grayskull. When the lightning hit the two swords fused into one, thanks to the power of the Sword of the Ancients that had fused with the Power Sword once years ago. Adam transformed into a long haired He-man wearing metal plated brown leather armor, the armor covered the whole left side from the neck down on the right it covered the waist up to his ribs and thigh down to his knee. Everyone gasp at the new look, he looked bigger than usual. He-man said "Let's Get them." */

Skeletor saw the charging heroes and was scared, Randor lead the palace guards and he looked pissed. He-man was twice as big as usual and had a very scary look in his eyes, one that promised pain and death a thousand times over. The dark lord was glad he was wearing his black shorts, now the brown wouldn't show up. To the villains' shock only Randor and He-man engaged the robot army they brought, the two seemed to be having fun as they smashed wave after wave of enhanced combat robots. To make it worse The Sorceress, Evil-Lyn and Teela were all throwing magic power beams to cover the two man wrecking crew. As they got closer Skeletor called a retreat, mostly to save himself and change into clean shorts. He-man yelled "Don't come back or else Bone-head!" */

That night between Marlena and several noble ladies there was a huge celebration of Randor's return, during the party it was announced once Adam was married for one year he would be the new king, also Adam And Teela are engaged. To Teela's surprise Lady Damani was the first to congratulate her, Damani and Teela had hated each other since childhood. Teela thanked her and asked why she had been so mean to her, Damani explained it was because Teela had been mean to Adam. Damani then told the story of when Teela scolded Adam for not playing soldier when he got Cringer, Damani further stated Teela basicly jumped him for not pretending to have responsibilities when he actually did have real ones. Teela realized she had been in the wrong and admitted it, she went as far as hugging Damani thanking the busty blond for telling her. This lead to the two becoming friends and Damani becoming a bridesmaid, this shocked Adam. */

The ballroom was filled with the queens music from Earth. Most of the night Randor danced with Marlena or Teela, however Adam's dance card was full as he danced with mostly Teela or his mom but Lyn and Damani had to have their turns as did Teela-na. Thanks to Marlena and the Sorceress Adam was able to give Teela an engagement ring, it was an Eternium ring with a blue diamond set in corradite. The ring boosted her physical and magical power quite a bit. Lyn and Damani even offered to help Teela learn magic, turns out Damani has a knack for elemental magic. */

The next morning while Teela and Marlena stayed in bed, for some reason they couldn't stand, Adam and Randor went fishing. Adam took his father to his favorite fishing hole. After an hour of father son bonding Randor suggested they spear fish. The two men stripped down and did just that, as they did Randor said "Adam I am so proud of the man you have become, and I don't mean He-man. I mean you all of you, the real you." */

Adam says "Thank you father, it means a lot to me. I'm just sorry I had to hide it from you." */

Randor speared a giant Gator-fish and said "Don't worry about it my boy, you did what you felt you had to. I get it, sometimes the best way to deceive your enemies is to deceive your friends." */

The two continued the rest of the morning, when they got back to the palace they had ten large Gator-fish. Chef Pierre took them and made a fish fry for the royal family and their guests, he even made blooming onion and dip to go with the fish. Marlena and Teela were now up and doing some flying in the Rainbow Explorer and Rainbow Defender, a combat enhanced copy of the Explorer Man-At-Arms made. Too bad for Teela Marlena was just too good for her to ever win a match. Teela had lost six straight matches, Marlena said not to worry she had been trained at Top Gun. */

The fish fry had been a huge success as Lyn and Damani had joined forces in a volleyball game against Teela and Teela-Na, with Queen Marlena as the referee and all in bathing suits there's not a man there that didn't enjoy watching the match. Adam got a nose bleed when Lyn and Teela dove into the net to spike the ball and lost their tops in the netting. Norville had showed up and nearly lost his mind yelling ZOINKS when Damani lost her top diving into the sand to save the ball. Adam invited him to the wedding and Damani asked if he would be her escort, Norville smiled saying he would love to. In the end the mother daughter duo won by one point, after the game Adam and Randor teamed up to go against Duncan and Norville, while the game was close The father son duo lost. Norville said "Like better luck next time man." */

That evening Randor and Marlena went on a date as did Duncan and Teela-Na, Adam and Teela had their first official date. Adam had spoke to Adora who had Swiftwind take a couple winged unicorns to Eternia for them to ride on their date. Windracer and Tempusflash agreed and took their families to find a new land they could live in in peace. Teela and Adam rode the two winged unicorns to the beach for a picnic, Chef Pierre had packed them quite the elegant meal complete with wine and candlelight. When the full moons rose the young couple went skinny dipping, after they got out they made love on the beach next to a bonfire under the moons' light. In the morning they packed up and flew home on their new friends who were given the island they were on as a home for the flying unicorns. */

NOTE: Sorry guys not a whole lot went on today, however Adam and Teela did finally have their first date and Teela slept with him again. Can anyone guess who Norville is, I think I made it pretty clear. I was going to Have winged horses instead of the winged unicorns originally but thought unicorns would make the date more magical and romantic, was I right or do you think it doesn't matter? Leave a comment or review and tell me what you think also I may up the rating to M for a honeymoon lemon unless I get asked not to by more people than what ask me to do it. UNTIL NEXT TIME ...HAVE A NICE DAY!


	12. Chapter 12 FREEDOM

*/

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX THE BET XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX */

*/

CHAPTER 12 Etheria's Freedom */

*/  
A few days later Queen Marlena had Teela to pick a new Captain of the Guard, as Princess of Eternia and future Queen she had the power to create her own special unit. Teela gave the captain's job to Roboto, she knew his tactical mind was hard to beat and he had the skill to lead his men. As for a special unit Adam had suggested one composing of all women, this lead her to think of Adora and She-Ra. Facepalming once she realized they were one in the same Teela decided to visit her mother. */

Teela-na was glad to see her daughter and future son in law as they rode in on Battlecat and Gold-Leo, she was confused though. Adam was Adam but Cringer was Battlecat, what's more Adam's sword was not the Power Sword she clearly saw the Corridite crystal in it. Turns out Cringer was permanently transformed in body anyway, and since the swords merged they changed as Adam did. As Adam it was his sword and as He-man it was the Power Sword, this meant even if she wanted to she couldn't take the Power Sword from Adam. That held true for the Enforcers as well, and taking the sword from He-man would do them no good because he would still be He-man. */

After a few minutes the Sorceress called Adora to Grayskull, Adora came through the portal minutes later and gave her brother a hug. Adam excused himself, he had to go help the widgets since beastman was attacking them. The three women sat down to chat, Adora was overjoyed at hearing about Teela marrying Adam. She did warn Teela half the women in The Great Rebellion were in love with Adam or He-man but mostly Adam, that meant she better not hurt him. Teela said "Not to mention She-Ra is his twin sister and she loves him very much." */

Adora laughs and says "You got that right, but the scariest person is Mother. Even as She-ra I would rather face the whole Horde army than her." */

Teela says "Can't blame you there, she already warned me." */

They chatted for a few hours before Adam returns and the three young warriors head to the palace, once there Adora cries as she sees her father alive and well. Teela starts to wonder, seeing how the royal family are, if she deserves to be a member. To her shock she is pulled into a family hug by the Queen, Teela nearly cries at the love she feels and knows this is where she belongs. The Queen smiles as she sees all that self doubt melt away. After the hug broke and things calmed down Teela asked Adora to be a Bridesmaid, saying it would be Maid of Honor but that was promised long ago to her friend Aleena. Adora said she would love to if the Horde let her get away for it. Teela turned to Adam and said "Adam we should go help your sister so she can come to the wedding." */

One look at Teela and Adam couldn't have said no even if he wanted to, so he said "Sure I can help her out, but you should stay..." */

His words died in his mouth as Teela gave him a look that said shut up I'm going. He cleared his throat and said "Once you are ready and have asked Aleena we can get ready to go." */

Teela smiled as the rest of the royal family laughed, Randor slapped Adam on the back and said "Smart lad never argue with a red headed woman, you will be much happier that way." */

Adam grinned saying "Yes Father." before Marlena suggested a family outing before they left. Adam and Teela suggested a trip to his villa near the hot springs, Adam had found it with Orko a couple years ago when he went to visit the Star-child. Teela asked to invite her bridesmaids so the women could talk about the wedding, everyone thought that would be fine. That night Adora slept in Teela's old room and Teela slept with Adam as usual, in the morning they headed out. */

While at the villa Cringer got a gift from King Carnavas, it was a mask that allowed him to take the form of a Cat-man. Cringer also met Faxia aka Copy-Cat, a mimic warrior woman who copied Battle-cat's power and look into her own. The overgrown pussycat asked her out and to his surprise she accepted, so they went out on run with her riding him. They had great fun and agreed to do it again soon. Cringer learned Adam wanted him to be his best man at the wedding, a job the fearless feline gladly accepted. A week later they returned to the Royal Palace, the young heroes parted to wreck a bunch of Skeletor's compounds. They felt that would keep old Bone for Brains busy for a while, then they went to Etheria. */

Adam and Teela changed their normal combat outfits to blend in better, Adam wore brown leather armor like his new He-man armor minus the metal plates on it and he had chainmail over his exposed limbs. he also wore a mask covering his upper face. Teela wore a forest green unitard under a modified version of her usual outfit, it was black and brown with green patches and in a thong style giving her added mobility. Teela had received a breastplate with the Grayskull crest in it made of eternium and corridite, this greatly boosted her powers. Adam had worried there would be trouble when one of Adora's friends made a pass at him in front of Teela , he however wasn't ready for Bow to hit on Teela. The archer was scared for his life when Adam appeared in front of him after he kissed Teela's hand, the look in Adam's eyes was making his knees knock. Teela pulled Adam away kissing him, as a choirs of groans was heard as many of the women stood heartbroken. */

Over the next month The Power Twins hammered the Fright Zone, while Teela helped the rebellion cripple more and more of the horde's bases. Some of the masters and Miro had come to help, the biggest help was when Demani and Norville came. Hordak took one look at Norville and and started to cry, Turns out Norville was a highly trained warrior in martial arts and was far stronger than he looked. The most dangerous place to be was between him and his food though. By the end of the second month most of the Horde were leaving only the ones from Etheria and a few who secretly helped the rebels stayed to join the new Etherian Alliance. Among them the reason Adam wore a mask , A particularly aggressive and stunning commander who wanted Adam as her lover. The engaged couple decided to follow their friends and head home, Adora laughed saying once she got SeaHawk she would come home. Before they Left Bow challenged Adam to an armwrestling match, That soon escalated to a contest that She-ra joined. In the end SeaHawk came in time to watch Adam take on She-Ra, jaws dropped as Adam slammed She-Ra's arm. Even She-Ra was stunned she lost to Adam, If he was He-man at the time she could believe it but Adam WTF. */

After Adam won She-Ra shocked her friends transforming back to Adora in front of them, she then grabbed SeaHawk and the four headed to Grayskull. SeaHawk was sputtering as he tried to process this new information, his beloved Adora was his friend She-Ra the most powerful woman he knew. All he could think was 'Man I am either a lucky bilge rat or I'm going to Davy Jones locker, either way I am so screwed'. */

*/

NOTE: After all this I think the wedding should be just around the bend but first Bachelor and Bachelorette parties. Also don't count the Horde out just yet and remember the Enforcers still have to be dealt with plus Teela has yet to pay on the Bet. All this and more still to come so stick around, no just be sure to come back and see what happens next. PLEASE COMMENT OR REVIEW and be sure to fave or follow to receive notification of the next update. UNTIL NEXT TIME ...HAVE A NICE DAY!


	13. Chapter 13 The Wedding

*/

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX THE BET XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX */

*/

CHAPTER 13 WEDDING */

*/  
Upon their return to Eternia Teela learns she has been moved into Adam's room and most of the wedding plans are done, her father and mother had moved her things for her to her surprise. Marlena, Lyn, Aleena, and the Sorceress have everything set up, while Damani had created all the dresses and tuxedos for the wedding. Things are going good for the couple until Cringer backs out of being best man or in his case beast man, so Adam contact King Garn who agrees happily. Damani had made Teela a stunning dress, it was a snow white bustier with feather fringes along the bust and flowed down in an A line opening in the front at mid thigh, then continued to flow back into the train also with feather fringes along the edges. The bridesmaid dresses were golden silk gowns with white lace filling the deep V neckline and trimming the waistline and tip of the skirt, they had long white gloves since the dress had no sleeves. The men all wore white tuxedos with Golden silk shirts except Adam who's Tuxedo was Golden and his shirt white with ruffles. */

A week later Aleena and Damani thew Teela a bachelorette party complete with stripper that dressed as Adam, only to rip his clothes off and reveal a He-man costume. Marlena saw this and decided she would question about it later, she was having too much fun now besides other than being blond and well built the guy looked nothing like her son. Teela nearly died when Aleena got her to take a seat and the guy began to dance right up on her, after a couple drinks the ladies all started to dance with him. Marlena even spanked him once which caused a giggle fit in many of them. It was at this time Lyn and Damani slipped out to go to another party. */

Garn and SeaHawk had thrown Adam a bachelor party, the real fun began when Orko made a giant magic cake, it popped it's top to have Lyn and Damani come climbing out. Every man there was hooting cat calling as the women began to drop clothing, they were almost hypnotic in the way they moved their hips. Randor reached over and biffed Adam in the back of the head and said "Son I can't blame you but Teela might." */

Adam gulped and nodded in understanding as they strut over to him, and gave him a lap dance that nearly fried his brain. Orko blushed so hard he practically glowed red when Lyn gave him one, but he faired better than Ram-man who fainted. In fact between the two they pretty much messed every guy there up. Lyn said "If I knew I had this kind of power when I was evil I would have attacked the palace nude." */

Adam and Randor said " You would have still had to deal with my Queen/Mother and Teela." */

Lyn says "True, and the Queen is more dangerous than He-man and the guard." */

The next morning everyone awoke with a hangover, Lyn was surprised when she awoke in bed with Cambros the 9 ft 4 giant lab assistant of Man-At-Arms. For some reason she couldn't stop smiling, neither could he. In fact several couples had that same problem, Damani and Norville, Teela and Adam, Marlena and Randor, Teela-Na and Duncan, Aleena and Ram-man. Teela was further shocked when Adam had called the kitchen and had breakfast sent to them, after a huge plate of strawberry pancakes and sausage links Teela was treated to a full body massage. She needed it after the night she had, it also gave her time to plan her squad. */

At lunch Teela asked Lyn and Damani if they would join her special squad as casters, they agreed and joined her as she went to talk to the others she wanted. Lady Hawk and Sweet-Bee became her flyers, while Copy-Cat and Kittrina became the lead fighters with Aleena and Snowflake the Viking like Princess of the north to complete the team. Marlena was happy with Teela's choices and they were dubbed the Fighting Princesses, since most were highborn nobles. */

A week later the great hall had a fresh new Ivory white paint job and was decorated in gold bells and ribbons. As Adam stood waiting on Teela to march down the aisle by her father, he couldn't help but think of the words his own father had said just that morning "Son you are the strongest man on Eternia and have the biggest heart of anyone I ever met, so remember to always make family your top priority. Being king will drain you but that love will make it worth it all, and remember even if you know you are right your wife is never wrong trust me." */

Adam grinned at his father's words, then the music started and his jaw hit the floor. Teela was the most beautiful woman in that dress he had ever seen, he was sure he wasn't the only one who couldn't take his eyes off her. The dress fit her perfectly, it clung to her in all the right places and showed off her ample breasts and finely sculpted legs, narrow waist and broad hips. Adam was sure he was looking at a Goddess. About halfway down the aisle a couple Cosmic Enforcers showed up stopping the wedding, Adam told them to leave in peace now or be carried out in pieces. They were about to argue when King Grayskull appeared with his giant green lion, that was enough to make them head for the door. After they left the wedding continued, the Sorceress presiding over the ceremony. Adam and Teela said their vows and exchanged rings, then kissed after Teela-na said to. The cheer for the newlyweds was deafening, as they walked out they came across the Enforcers or what King Grayskull left of them. */

At the reception more Enforcers showed up, their leader demands Adam hand over the Power Sword or they will take it by force. Adam takes a step forward and without sword or word transforms with Adora becoming She-Ra and Teela growing wings out her back like Zoar's, then her outfit changes into a variation of her mother's. The Enforcers soon realize they are way out gunned King Adam Grayskull just destroys their frontline with a thunder-punch to the ground, it sends a shockwave clearing over a dozen troops. when the rest of the guest get involved the leader of the Enforcers is left to deal with Randor and Duncan, the two fathers unleash a world of hurt on the arrogant man. Randor picks the poor bastard up on his shoulders as Duncan launches off a table clotheslining him as Randor fell back. The enforcer came down back first on to the hardwood floor, then randor kipped up and roared "AAAWWW What a rush!" */

Just as the Eternians were about to finish the job The council transported the Enforcers back to base. Once everyone calmed down they cleaned up and had the reception, Adora caught the bouquet causing SeaHawk to gulp but smile. When the newlyweds danced they danced to 'Every Rose Has It's Thorn' by Poison, the same song Randor and Marlena danced to when they got married. It just happen to be one of Teela's favorites. When they cut the cake and fed each other Teela shoved it halfway up Adam's nose, causing many to laugh including the prince himself. Soon it was time to head out so they could get to their Honeymoon. */

*/  
NOTE: Okay guys I may not post tomorrow as I have a project I need to take care of so this is a warning the next chapter the rating is going up to M as it will be the Honeymoon and will have a lemon or two. I would like to know who liked the wedding and bachelor/bachelorette parties. Well if I don't post tomorrow have a great weekend and I'll see you Monday. Please comment/review and fave or follow if you haven't yet so you won't miss the next update. UNTIL NEXT TIME ... HAVE A NICE DAY!

*/


	14. Chapter 14 Honeymoon

*/

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX THE BET XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX */

*/  
Warning chapter holds lemon, you been warned */

*/  
CHAPTER 14 HONEYMOON*/

*/  
Adam took Teela to a tropical island in the south sea, it rained for three days straight and they never noticed. The newlyweds never left their bungalow, they just ordered room service. More than one staff member caught a glimpse of one of them, as their rope came undone when answering the door. To Adam's shock Teela had invited a couple maids to join them, Adam was beginning to wonder if Teela was just sex crazed when she invited a Spelean to join them. */

After Adam had two broke solid oak beds, a cast iron tub, and a couple pieces of furniture replaced the couple finally left their bungalow. They went to the beach Adam wore a simple dark purple speedo and undershirt, while Teela sported a little thong styled mint green bikini with white trim. Teela thought it was funny when she bent over in front of Adam to get a drink from the cooler, Adam tripped and fell over his own feet. He wasn't hurt of course, but it was funny to her. Teela was not as amused when they went swimming and she lost her bottoms, to Adam who swam under her and pulled the strings. Eventually he gave it back, saying she was far too beautiful to be hidden by a (barely there) bikini. Teela laughed knowing her husband was just charming her, not that she minded in the least. */

When the sun began to set Teela sat on Adam's lap, held in his arms as they watched the sun sink into the sea. This made the whole sky glow red and yellow as the sun sank, at the moment of sun down Adam kissed Teela welcoming the night and their adventures. Teela blushed and felt hot, even after three days it all felt too surreal. That night they dressed in outfits Lady Damani had made for them, Adam wore a white Elvis like jumpsuit while Teela had a emerald with gold trim gown that was very revealing. The gown was backlessand had a plunging neckline to just below her navel, the skirt was split up both sides all the way to the hips add long white gloves with gold bands. The two went dancing all over the island, thanks to Marlena teaching them they won several dance competitions. They ended up at the drive in where they watch The Princess bride, one of Adam's favorite movies. Teela knew she would hear him say inconceivable before the night was over, sure enough when they got back to their room and she got out of the gown Adam said "My wife is that gorgeous, INCONCEIVABLE." */

Teela laughed as she walked over and kissed him, then strode to bed swinging her hips. Adam quickly joined her for a round or two of love making. In the morning their new oak bed was broke, Teela made a note to call home and have their bed replaced with a photonium bed. Adam said he hopes they don't break it too, this left Teela to wonder if maybe Adam is more powerful now than he was as He-man before. */

Back at Grayskull Teela-Na learns Adam had decided to give her the gift of youthful immortality, when she passed on the title of Sorceress of Grayskull. King Grayskull also said she would have that gift while Sorceress of Grayskull so she never has to pass it on if she doesn't want to. This brought a tear to her eye as she realized Teela would never need burdened with her duty. The mother was glad that was out of the way, she was also grateful as it seemed she could travel freely in her human form. Ever since Lyn had came to help her as an assistant, Teerla-Na has had less restrictions on her. For Lyn it was like a dream come true as her power grew like she two was a Sorceress of Grayskull, she even could morph into a raven-black bald eagle. Lyn's father was proud of her, he felt she would never become the Faceless One. A Sorceress of Grayskull was just as important, and there she could be with her friends. */

At the palace Randor and Marlena were planning a second honeymoon when the kids got back from their's. Marlena laughed the first time they got a report the young couple broke an oak bed, Randor laughed the second time saying "That's my boy." but the third time they ordered the floor reinforced in the newlyweds quarters. When they received Teela's request for a Photonium bed they had the quarters soundproofing upgraded as said "Marlena my dear I think those two should have a new living quarters built." */

Marlena replied "Yes with max levels of soundproofing and durability, remember our first year we broke half our furniture." */

Randor laughs saying "Well the boy does take after you in many ways my love." */

Back with the newlyweds */

Adam sneezed as did Teela, then with a shrug the two head out to have an adventure diving for pearls. At some point the two made love under water, unbeknownst to them they had been watched as a once evil witch spied on them with her magic. For a week Adam and Teela would spend their days exploring the island and surrounding sea making love when they got the chance, and at night they went out to celebrate only to end up back at their bungalo to make love before falling to sleep in each others arms. */

It was the last day before heading back, they packed a basket and headed to a secluded private beach owned by Damani. The blond bombshell told them nobody ever came there, so it was perfect for a picnic on the last day. The couple had a nice cook-out picnic and made out quite a bit, but when the sun began to set they went skinny dipping. To Adam the colorful glow of the heavens paled in comparison to Teela's wet form as she raised out of the water to kiss him at sun set. They kissed for quite a while, Adam ended up scooping Teela into his arms and carrying her back to the blanket they spread out. */

LEMON */

Adam laid Teela down on the blanket, they saw clearly in the light of the full twin moons. Adam caressed Teela's cheek as he kissed her, slowly gliding his hand down her neck and over her ample bosom as he started to trail kisses slowly behind. His hand slid down her smooth taught stomach, his fingers danced around her navel before continuing down. Adam's tongue flicked her left nipple as he traversed her heavenly peaks, his hand caressing her inner thigh. Teela had Grabbed Adam by the hair and was moaning in bliss and desire, as she guided him toward her awaiting womanhood. Soon Adam was kissing along Her inner thighs causing the redhead to whimper, she thought this was some sort of torture he had come up with to punish her for inviting others to join them the first few days there. Adam grin as he could see her become more and more aroused. Unfortunately for him his own desire to be in her overrode his desire to take his time and draw it out, the next thing either of them knew Adam was fully inside her thrusting like the crashing of waves on the rocky shores. Teela was lifted up so Adam thrust faster and deeper , she dug her nails into his back at she clawed to hold on. Suddenly the whole island heard a scream as of passion and bliss as she climaxed with Adam. The two fell to lay on the blanket and passed out. */

END LEMON */

The next morning they awoke and got dressed, returning to their bungalow they packed and checked out headed for home. On the way out several of the maids gave them contact info in case they come back and want company again. The trip itself was a relaxing cruise that took four days, Damani had been on the cruise and joined them a couple times much to her pleasure. Adam had spanked her good the last night. When the ship finally docked the newlyweds and Damani took a hover-sled home. */

*/  
NOTE: Okay I added a lemon and upped the rating, not much happened today just the honeymoon but next time we will have some action. How did everyone like the honeymoon, was it romantic enough? never being married I wouldn't know if a real newlywed couple would act like this but I figured it would be close for these two, and if anybody thinks Adam wouldn't trip over himself when he saw Teela bent over in a thong bikini then they haven't seen the 80's series because she had a booty that made even young boys grin looking at it. PLEASE Comment or Review and Fave or Follow if you haven't yet to be notified of updates. UNTIL NEXT TIME ... HAVE A NICE DAY! */

*/


	15. Chapter 15

*/

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX THE BET XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX */

*/

CHAPTER 15 Return and Conflict */

*/  
When the three got to the palace they headed to the throne room, there they saw Zodak. Damani knew who he was and went to get Duncan and Roboto. Zodak saw the newlyweds and told Adam if he didn't hand over the power sword the Council would take it by force. Adam laughed and said "It fused with mine and is only the power sword when I am He-man, you have no right to steal my sword, besides I don't even need it to change." */

Adam then transformed with a roll of his eyes, Zodak gulped seeing this happen so effortlessly. The enforcer had to admit Adam had been justified and he never used the power to get the star orb in the first place. Realizing all they did was make the prince even more powerful, Zodak chose to wish them luck against the ultimate enemy from another universe and leave. Once he had the palace shook as Skeletor lead an attack, with hundreds of robots aiding his goons they began to overrun the palace guard. Soon Skeletor made it to the throne room, and wished he hadn't. There standing before him was the royal family looking pissed off and armed for war. With twin bolts of lightning Adam and Adora became He-man and She-ra, at the same time feathers fluttered down around Teela. As the feathers vanished Teela sprouted huge white Falcon wings with golden tips, and her outfit changed to look like the Sorceress' only golden where her mother's was blue. */

He-man charged in sending robots and Henchmen flying, Battlecat chased Beastman with Orko. Teela began to throw magic bolts around while the rest of the family go on the attack. He-man gets to Skeletor and punches him across the room and into the far wall, as he starts to slide down the wall He-man reverts to Adam and punches him in the gut. The dark lord coughs up blood as Adam gets into a roll, the dreaded Dempsey roll. A boxing technique that allows for a blitz of hook punches and uppercuts. Soon old bone head had several broken bones, worst one was a skull bone.*/

In the meantime Randor and SeaHawk were smashing robots with She-ra,Queen Marlena had opened a can on Tri-clops. She had deflected his punch and twisted his arm until she flipped him, then did a leg drop as she moved into an armbar. From there it was a simple pull to dislocate his shoulder, elbow and wrist. She got up and ax kicked him in the gut causing him to sit up so she could lock him in the sleeper hold. Teela had started to pin down Trap-Jaw with her magic blasts, however everything went quit when Battlecat let out a roar of pain. */

Everyone stopped to look and see the great cat was on the ground bleeding out four stubs he used to call legs. Skeletor used the distraction to warp him and his goons out of there, too bad Adam had threw one last rage filled punch. The punch was enough to send bone head through the portal back to Snake Mt at such high speed he generated a sonic boom inside the villainous lair. She-ra tried to use her power to help the now Cringer, however while she could heal the wounds she could not regrow his limbs. It was rather obvious Cringer's days as Battlecat were over. */

The Sorceress and Lyn suggest prosthetics made of Eternium, the two concluded it would be the best metal that could handle the magic used in the transformation. Granamyre however offered Draconium from Dark-Smoke, it would not only work better with magic but it would blend into his red armor. Duncan and Teela worked hard with Cambros to build the ultimate combat legs for Cringer, they had a special function added to the built in fire power and claws with the help of magic Cringer could now transform his legs into Arms and humanoid legs. The new ability had King Carnivas make him a member of his tribe, while Kittrina came to nurse him back to health. She also got Cringer to ask her out. With Damani and Lyn aiding Teela she made a collar that allowed Cringers body to morph into a humanoid form, with his legs he could have a very human like form. That lead to conflict between a few cat-women, however Cat people were used to strong males having more than one mate. */

While Cringer recovered Adam and Teela got a surprise guest, well two actually. It was dinner time when a portal opened and they walked out cloaked behind the Cosmic Council, the leader says "You have left us no choice young prince, we will be taking that sword NOW!" */

Adam stood and said "Hello, My name is Adam Miro Grayskull you killed my father prepare to die." */

The leader gulped as did the other council members before, Adam repeated himself and hit the council leader. The hit sent him flying into a muscular figure in a cloak, both cloaked figures revealed themselves as He-man and Teela. These two are younger and leaner(2002 version) from an alternate universe. Teela looks at her AU counterpart and asks "Hey kid what is up with that hair, do you use it like a whip? I do like the skirt though." */

Adam laughs and says "Easy honey they are just scrawny kids, I don't even think I'll need to transform to kick my counterparts' butt." */

AU Teela looks at her He-man and shouts "What? Wait you're Adam?" */

The Au He-man sighs and says "Yeah Teela I'm Adam." then looks at our heroes and says "Thanks for giving away my secret." */

Our Adam says "I'm not hiding secrets from my wife, and you shouldn't either." */

That got the attention of the AU heroes and they yelled in unison "WIFE ?!" */

NOTE: Sorry for such a short chapter today. In this chapter our heroes met their 2002 versions as AU counterparts, the next chapter will be the end and we will have Adam vs He-man and a surprise or two. UNTIL NEXT TIME ...HAVE A NICE DAY!


	16. Chapter 16 THE END?

*/

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX THE BET XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX */

*/

CHAPTER 16 THE END? */

*/  
As the Four heroes spoke The leader of the council became annoyed and yelled for them to get on with it, just then Lyn showed up telling Teela she was needed at Grayskull ASAP. Teela had Lyn to stay and back Adam up then she left. Adam and He-man walk outside, soon the two stand in the arena. Adam says "I hate to do this but I have no choice. Once I win you will get them back safely to their own home and disband the council or else." */

The council leader Nekkard agreed to Adam's turms and the battle began. AU He-man charged in with his great sword, only to have Adam deflect it with ease using his broadsword. Adam slammed him with his shield, He-man flew back cracking a stone wall. Shaking his head the AU He-man groaned as he pulled himself free of the wall, then charged in once more. Adam threw his shield, it tripped He-man and he crashed to the ground. Standing up He-man asked "Where did you learn to do that?" */

Adam replied "Norville did it with a plate to trip Munchor, so he could get a killer sandwich befor Munchor ate it all." */

Nekkard got a puzzled look on his face. Adam punched He-man, this got a standoff going as the two stood there punching each other as fast as they could. The AU Teela tried to slip in on Adam but Marlena caught her and put her in a full nelson until she passed out. Adam offered a test of strength and He-man accepted, soon he regretted it as Adam overpowered him and with a twist of his wrists he lifted He-man a foot off the ground. He-man powered himself over flipping into a double ax kick to Adam's head, this put the hero down but not out. Getting back up Adam struck the ground with both fists, it opened up as it shook. He-man stumbled into the crack as it closed, trapping his foot Adam pointed his sword at He-mans throat and cleared his own. He-man responded with "I yield, you win." */

At this Nekkard is throwing a fit, ranting about how all the council's plans have been ruined. With that a wall blows out and Hordak is there with his elite Hordesmen, however one look at the royal family, She-ra, and now not one but two pissed off He-men he wasn't so sure this was a good idea. Nekkard yelled to attack however Hordak yelled "Randor sorry to bother you this was Nekkard's idea , we of the Horde will leave in peace today." */

Reverting to back from He-man our Adam says" Hordak don't you show your faces on Eternia or Etheria ever again." */

Hordak's eyes go wide seeing He-man is Prince Adam, but he nods as he realizes Adam had just beat the He-man from an AU and that meant he was dangerous even as Adam. As the Horde pulled out Zodak showed up with the Cosmic Enforcers, they were joined by The Sorceress and Teela. Zodak said "Nekkard we the Cosmic Enforcers place you and the council under arrest, you have broken several directives including conspiring with villains to kill the rightful ruler of a world for profit. You even planned to interfere with succession of a crown so you could take over placing the planet under Council law, by deeming Adam as unfit." */

Nekkard yells "So what who's going to stop us? None of you have the power or authority to stop us, our word is law!" */

That is when they hear someone say "Like wrong man, I can stop you, I got the authority and the power to enforce it man." */

Nekkard turned to see Captain Norville Shaggy Rogers of the Lantern Core (Yes Shaggy was an honorary Green Lantern once and member of the JLA). As Zodak moves to close in on the council a portal opens and the Nekkard rushes through just as it closes behind him. The council is arrested and imprisoned in the Enforcer's max security prison. Zodak apologises for the part in the council's plan the Enforcers played then left. */

At Snake Mt a portal opens and Nekkard runs out, Skeletor offers a deal he will help Nekkard save the council but once they regain their power they back him in his quest for Grayskull. Nekkard agrees but he wants mineral right to Eternia. The two head off to hammer out the small details, not noticing the mossy wall shift and slip out. Moss-man knew those two would be trouble so he traveled the root network to get to the palace quick. */

At the palace Lyn, Teela, Damani and the Sorceress combine their power to open a portal for their AU friends. Once they are gone Teela announces she is pregnant with the spirit of King Grayskull. Adam says "That is great honey but now I will have to wait a year to collect on the bet." */

Teela laughs saying "Adam! I can't believe I tell you we are having a baby and you think of that stupid bet." */

Adam says "Well I can't dance alone and in six months you won't feel like dancing." */

Lyn says "I'll stand in for her if that's okay with Princess Teela Prince Adam. " */

The two look at her and say "Knock off that Prince/Princess stuff Lyn your our friend, there is no need to be so formal." Then Teela adds with a grin "I could probably use someone to fill in for me from time to time when I'm pregnant." */

Shaggy puts his arm around Damani and waves saying "Like if you need us like call man." */

Adam nodded waving back, as he turned to his wife Moss-man sprouted up and told them of the evil duo teaming up. Randor said all they could do was prepare and wait, this left them with time again. This time Teela didn't get bored during the day she and Adora worked on a team of women warriors, most were princesses themselves. At night Adam kept her occupied. */

Six months later Adam was at the Royal ball with Teela and Lyn, Teela mostly ate and gossiped with her friends while Adam danced with Lyn who had grown her silvery white hair out to reach down to her butt. Teela wore a blue gown with gold trim and Lyn wore a black gown with a plunging neckline and slit up to her hip on her right side. As Lyn waltzed with Adam they talked about Lyn moving in with him and Teela, ever since Teela put on weight Lyn has been helping her with stuff. The two had grown very close, so close Teela had invited Lyn to join them in bed a couple times. As the two spoke and Lyn moved to kiss Adam the wall next to them blew open. */

In walked Skeletor with Nekkard and the council followed by a few Enforcers and Skeletor's robot army, as a few broke off to capture some nobles and take Teela hostage. Adam growled and Yelled "Nekkard you bastard, you want my sword, let me give it to you!" */

Adam then threw his sword having it go right between Nekkard's eyes killing him instantly, Adam then transformed as he marched on Skeletor. Grabbing the Power Sword King He-man rips Nekkard apart and throws what's left of him into the council members. With a roar he grabs Skeletor and pulls him close, the villain feels the angry hero's breath on his face as he is told goodbye. With that King He-man launches Skeletor with an uppercut to his chin. The villain raises a couple miles into the air before he starts to fall, just as he is about to crash land he gets hit with a clothesline as King He-man whips his arm around and drives him head first into the marble floor. Following it up with a punt King He-man reverts to Adam and watches as Skeletor flies back to Snake Mt, where he will stay if he has even half a brain. That night Lyn fills in for Teela since she ate too much and is staying with her mother to look after her. Lyn wakes up the next morning with a bright smile as it was the first time Teela let her have Adam all to herself. Adam gave her butt a firm slap and said "Morning Lyn how are you, do I need to carry you to the tub today?" */

Lyn smiled and said "Easy Adam my ass is still tender after my spanking last night, and no I think I'll be okay this time." */

Adam kissed her cheek and said "Then I'm off to Grayskull to see my wife and mother in law, if you need anything just let Cringer or Orko know . Don't wait up for us, I have a feeling we will have our alone time tonight." */

Lyn smiles brightly and says "Give her a kiss for me." */

Adam nodded and left, leaving Lyn to laugh about the surprise awaiting him. At Grayskull Teela greeted him with a big hug and kiss, she told him she had to tell him something , Adam became concerned and asked what. Teela said "Adam I don't know how to tell you this but Gray is going to have a sister Talia." */

Adam stood stunned as she said "There is the other reason why I wanted Lyn to move in with us, she would have told you but I got her to let me do it. Now lets go home and see the other mommy to be." */

Adam stood stunned for a moment then a huge smile spread across his face as he thinks to himself 'Two pregnant women I'm glad I have the power because they are going to kill me.' he laughs as he runs after Teela on her Gold Leo. As the happy couple head for home we see the Sorceress watching she turns and says "With all this going on the future looks bright indeed." */

At Snake Mountain Skeletor is laying in a hospital bed in traction looking at you , the lights go out as his eyes glow red and he cackles evilly in the dark. */

THE END? */

*/  
NOTE: Okay The reason I left it like this is at some point I want to do a sequel as usual please drop a comment or review UNTIL NEXT TIME ...HAVE A NICE DAY AND GOD BLESS! */

*/


End file.
